Speak To Me
by Aknumena
Summary: AU. Young couple Cloud and Leon find a baby because of a magic lightning storm. What's so special about him? RikuxSora, CloudxLeon, later AxelxRoxas. M for later chapters. Chapter 8 posted!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Kingdom Hearts games.

'_think_' - someone using their mind to communicate.

* * *

Today seemed like an ordinary day. The sun rose like any other day and the garden needed to be tended to. Cloud was washing up the dishes from breakfast, while Leon put on his boots. After he got them on, Leon walked over to Cloud and kissed his cheek before going out to work like he did everyday. Then Leon went out the backdoor to the garden. Cloud watched his husband of three years through the window. 

Leon had been working in the garden for about an hour, when dark clouds started coming in. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Leon, knocking him off his feet. Cloud saw the whole incident and rushed out to his husband as the dark clouds rolled away.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked as he was kneeling down to Leon.

"I'm fine," Leon said gruffly, sitting up.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked, looking up at the now cloud-free sky.

"That storm was magically created," Leon said.

"You don't think we could be under attack do you?" Cloud asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Nonsense, it was probable some amateur magician casting a spell and it went awry," Leon stated, hugging Cloud.

Cloud gave a sigh of relief and looked to the spot where the lightning had struck the ground. His eyes widened and he tapped Leon's arm as he said, "Leon look."

Leon looked over to where his lover was pointing and saw a baby with ocean blue eyes and spiky brown hair staring at him. After a minute of staring, the baby smiled. Then he heard something come out of Cloud he never thought possible…a squeal.

"Oh Leon, he's so adorable. Can we keep him?" Cloud asked as he picked up the baby and looked at Leon with big puppy eyes.

"He's not a pet," Leon stated, "Besides, we don't know where he's from. People could be looking for him."

"Leon Misaki, you are _not_ implying I just leave him here," Cloud said, clutching the baby close and glaring at his husband. Leon knew better than to argue, but he still said, "We could take him to the orphanage…" He stopped his sentence at the furious look on Cloud's face. Leon closed his eyes and waited for the outburst of anger. To his surprise he heard sniffling and he opened his eyes to look at Cloud.

Cloud started crying and said, "Y-you know how much I w-wanted a child a-and now that we have that o-opportunity, WE CAN'T KEEP HIM!"

Leon sat there dumbfounded at the way his husband was acting. He never knew Cloud would be so…sensitive about a baby. He hugged Cloud and said, "Alright we'll keep him, but if someone is looking for him, we have to give him up okay?"

Cloud pulled back from the hug to look Leon in the face and said, "Thank you." Then he kissed Leon softly on the lips. Cloud was about to kiss his husband again, when he felt the baby wriggle in his arms. When he looked down, he saw the baby was crying but was making no sound.

"Leon, Leon!" Cloud exclaimed worriedly. "The baby can't make any noise."

Leon looked at the baby, whom he had to admit was cute, and frowned in thought. "Maybe the magic-induced storm had an affect on him. Let's take him to Merlin to see if we can find the problem," Leon stated after a moment.

Cloud nodded and got up, handing the baby to Leon. Then they made their way to Merlin's house.

BAM! Merlin shook his head as the substance exploded out of the container and onto the walls.

"Well, there goes lunch," Merlin said to himself. He spelled away the mess and then heard knocking at his door. Merlin opened the door and was surprised to find a slightly irritated Leon, a panicked Cloud, and a wriggling baby.

"Well, congratulations my boys," Merlin said.

"It's not ours old man," Leon stated his eye twitching.

Cloud quickly rushed up to Merlin and said, "Something is wrong with him. He doesn't make any noise."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Merlin asked.

"No, I mean the baby can't speak," Cloud said.

"Well of course he can't, he's a baby," Merlin stated.

"Just watch him Merlin," stated Leon, "Cloud put the baby down."

"But-," Cloud started to protest.

"Put him down," Leon said, sternly.

Cloud sighed and put down the baby. Again the baby began to cry, but made no sound. Merlin frowned. "How did you obtain this child?" he asked.

"He appeared by lightning at Leon's feet," Cloud stated.

"A magical storm hmm?" Merlin said.

"That's what we believe," said Leon.

Merlin sat and thought for a moment. Then he clapped his hands together and said, "It looks like your new found child here appeared because of _Solis Magneticus_."

"What does that mean," Cloud asked, holding the baby once more.

"It's the soul mate spell. It is supposed to make the subject, in this case our dear little one, appear in an area close to their soul mate. But the subjects always have some disability to where it makes it very hard to communicate with their soul mate. In this case, the baby can't speak and won't be able to until he finds his soul mate. Whoever cast this was a very cruel person. It is forbidden to cast this spell on one so young, in fact I believe it's forbidden to cast it on anyone," Merlin explained. "It is possible though for him to find his soul mate, although it is very rare."

"So we just help him find his soul mate and it's over with?" Cloud asks.

"No, that would be too easy, else people who were soul mates would end up shaking hands in a general greeting, poof, the spell is broken, and that's it. No, this spell makes it so the two soul mates must fall in love, confess, and commit an act of love for the spell to be broken," Merlin explained.

"Then how will the child communicate?" Leon asked.

Merlin thought for a moment and then reached out with his mind to the child. '_Hello little one, what is your name_?' he thought. The baby stopped playing with his toes and stared at Merlin. Merlin pulled back from the baby's mind, giving a sigh of defeat, when a picture of a blue sky appeared in his mind very forcefully. Cloud and Leon winced at their minds being invaded, but they saw the picture as well.

"What was that?" Leon asked, rubbing his forehead.

"It seems that our little one is very powerful in magic. I reached out to his mind and asked him his name. He didn't respond right away, so I believed him to be void of magic; but with as much power as he sent that image, he's a very powerful magic user, or well, will be," Merlin explained to the couple.

"So his name is Sky?" Cloud asked.

An image appeared of just a solid red color. "No, I believe the young one's name is Sora," Merlin stated. An image of green appeared in their minds.

"And I also believe he's found his way to communicate," Leon said, looking over at Sora.

Sora gurgled happily and Cloud smiled. "Can you help him control his power so it's not so forceful," Leon asked.

"Yes I can. Just bring him to me each day and I will work with him. For the first few months, someone will probably have to stay here because I will only be able to do a few minutes at a time. Since he's still a baby, it should be easier to help him, but I don't want to harm him by straining his mind," Merlin said.

"Okay, so do we start tomorrow?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I think tomorrow will be just fine," Merlin said, smiling.

_**Seven Years Later**_

"Sora!" Cloud yelled.

A small pair of feet was heard running down the stairs. Suddenly a little boy of seven came running into the room and tackled Cloud with a hug. Cloud hugged him back and kneeled down so he was eye-level with Sora. "Now, remember to mind your manners. The King has something he needs to speak to your dad and I about. And remember Sora; you cannot communicate with your mind. That means you are powerful and depending on the situation, well…just don't use it sweetie."

Sora was confused for a moment, but then smiled when his mom patted his head. He knew he needed to be extra good today. His parents had important people coming and he was hoping they would just let him go play outside. His dad walked into the kitchen with them and said, "They're here."

The three of them went to the door, Sora standing in front of Cloud. Soon, a firm knock was heard and Leon opened the door. "Your Majesty, how nice of you to visit our home," Leon said, bowing respectfully. Leon stepped back and a very well dressed man and little boy stepped into the house. Sora looked at the boy and saw he had aquamarine eyes and silver hair.

"Leon, Cloud it is very good to see you," King Sephiroth stated, slightly smiling. "I would like to introduce my son Riku," he said, motioning to the boy.

"It is very nice to see you as well Your Majesty and we're very pleased to meet you Riku. This is my son, Sora," Cloud replied, putting his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Please old friends, call me Sephiroth. I will not have you addressing me Your Majesty when we fought the War together. Now please, we must get down to business," King Sephiroth stated.

"Very well. Come on Sora," Cloud stated, turning towards the living room.

King Sephiroth started to follow Cloud and said, "There is no need for the children to join us. Young ones should not hear of such matters yet. I brought Riku because I had heard from the other villagers in the town that you had a young boy around his age and since I trust you both, I thought it would be good for Riku to play with someone his age."

"Okay then Sephiroth. Sora go play with Riku," Leon stated.

Sora knew his dad was just naturally gruff, so he smiled at his parents and then turned to face Riku. Once he heard the doors shut to the living room, he started to approach the little prince. They both stood there for a moment when Riku finally said, "So, where's a good place to play?"

Sora was excited that Riku wanted him to lead him to all the cool places he found over the years, so he grabbed Riku's hand and started to pull him towards the kitchen to the backdoor. Riku was not used to being touched without his permission, so he automatically tensed up. He was about to yell at this Sora boy, when Sora turned his head around and smiled. Riku wasn't really used to that either, so his first reaction was to smile back. When he realized that he was showing emotions, because he was taught not to, he stopped, but Sora no longer had to drag him through the rest of the house. Once they were outside, Sora led him to his cave he had found hidden in the rocks. Inside the cave, Sora had stored food and games so the boys had plenty to do. Unfortunately when Riku asked Sora questions, Sora didn't speak of course, which was making Riku angry. Finally when it was Sora's turn to play and you had to say the objects, Sora wanted to quit.

"Why won't you play right?" Riku asked, raising his voice.

Sora looked down at the ground. He wanted to speak to his new friend, but he didn't want to disobey his parents.

"Fine, if you won't say, then I'm not playing with you anymore. Good bye!" Riku said, getting up off the ground to leave. He started walking towards the entrance to the cave.

'_Wait_!'

Riku stopped, the words appearing in his mind. They looked like floating bubble letters. He turned around.

'_This has to be secret. My parents would be mad if they knew I spoke to you_,' Sora sent.

"You speak with your mind?" Riku asked, in disbelief.

Sora nodded, ashamed. He looked up in surprise when he heard, "That's awesome!"

Riku ran back over with a big grin on his face, his attempt at hiding emotions gone. "Don't worry I won't tell. I don't have very many friends anyways, so how about we become best friends?" Riku asked Sora.

Sora smiled and agreed. The boys talked and played games until Sora heard Cloud calling for him and Riku. Before the boys left the cave, they made a pact that they would never forget each other, never tell each other's secrets, and would always be best friends, no matter what. Then they spat on their hands and shook them.

Sora and Riku ran to the front door as Cloud and Leon were saying good-bye to the King. Soon after, Riku and his father left, Cloud and Leon went to the kitchen to discuss more about the findings from King Sephiroth, and Sora sat his room, thinking about when the next time he would get to play with his new friend, Riku.

* * *

Whew! That was only eight typed pages on Word . But I know I probably made baby Sora smarter than what he probably should be, but, I think Sora's smart so why not . This chapter was mainly to get information about what kind of direction the story is headed and what the whole meaning of the spell contained. _Solis Magneticus_ was just something I made up to kind of sound like Magnetic souls...so if it means something bad in some other language or something, I apologize. 

So please R&R, and give feedback. I always want to know what I need to work on. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry about not updating in a really really long time. I got writer's block and then got busy with school and work. Meh, anyways, here's the second chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I own no characters of KH I&II or Final Fantasy._**

* * *

Xemnas laughed as the thunder faded and a baby cried. He looked at the remaining child lying on the floor in the middle of the diagram he drew for his spell. 

"Now then, since I got rid of your brother, it is time I get rid of you," he said, smiling maliciously at the baby. Xemnas started the spell once again, when the doors opened and a loud voice said, "Xemnas! Cease your spell-casting at once!"

Xemnas turned towards the man and said, "You think I'll follow _your_ orders? You are sadly mistaken _Your Majesty_."

"Where is Sora? Where have you sent my son?" the King demanded.

"You, will never see your son again," Xemnas replied.

"I banish you Xemnas, to another world where you will be nothing-," the King started saying as he was activating the spell with runes.

Xemnas laughed and said, "You are a fool Ansem. I will rise into power easily."

"-And you will have no magic. BE GONE!" Ansem the Wise yelled, finishing his spell.

Xemnas' eyes widened at the loss of his power and screamed, "No! You can't do this! I will return!" Then he vanished. Ansem sighed and looked at the floor, where his son lay, crying. He walked over to the child and picked him up. The baby quieted down and looked at his father with dark blue eyes.

"Roxas, at least you're safe. I don't know what I would have done if I lost both of you. Oh, Sora, I hope you're safe," Ansem said, carrying his now only son out of the room.

**Seven Years Later**

Roxas was hiding. A woman and her son had come to visit his father. He heard they were from the Silver Kingdom, but he didn't care. He didn't want to meet them and he didn't want to be around his father. It wasn't that his father neglected him, but almost every time he and his father would be having fun, his father got a sad look in his eyes. Roxas knew the story of what had happened that day a little over seven years ago; Xemnas killed his twin brother, Sora. 'Ha,' Roxas thought. Roxas knew that Sora wasn't dead; he was just very far away. But his father wouldn't believe him. He tried to tell his father many times, but he would just get mad and yell.

"Master Roxas."

Roxas tensed at the sound of the voice.

"Master Roxas, your father requests your presence."

Roxas crawled out from his hiding place and looked at the owner of the voice.

"You always know where I am Auron," Roxas stated.

"It is my job young prince," Auron said holding out his hand. The seven year old took his servant's hand and they began to walk to the throne room.

When they entered the throne room, he saw a young woman and a boy about his age with red hair.

"Roxas, come here," Ansem the Wise stated to his son. When Roxas reached his father, the King said, "Thank you, that will be all Auron. Roxas, this is Queen Aerith of the Silver Kingdom and her son Axel. This is my son Roxas."

"Ansem, why don't we let the children play while we discuss the situation," Aerith suggested.

"Yes, good idea. Go with Axel and play son," Ansem said, smiling and pushing Roxas towards Axel.

"Yes father," Roxas replied. He looked at Axel and said, "This way."

Once the children left, Aerith looked worriedly at her friend. "Do you think this is the right thing?" she asked.

"It is for the best," Ansem replied.

RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA

"So, you're the heir to the Silver Kingdom?" Roxas asked, in a snotty tone once they were in his room.

"Actually my brother Riku is," Axel said, ignoring Roxas' tone.

"Then why isn't he here?" Roxas asked in the same tone.

"Because he's with our father learning about important things," Axel said, a little angry at how Roxas was being. "And I supposed you're the heir to the Gemini Kingdom? Ha, you don't look like much to me."

"Take that back," Roxas said, clenching his small fist.

"No," Axel said, smirking and crossing his arms.

"Take that back now!" Roxas yelled.

"Doesn't Gemini mean two? So where's your brother? Oh yeah, he's. not. here." Axel said, knowing he was hitting a sore subject, for his mother told him the story before they arrived.

Roxas screamed and lunged at Axel. Tackling Axel to the ground, he yelled, "You know nothing. Don't speak of my family again, especially not my brother." He hit Axel multiple times on the chest, not hard enough to hurt him and then he broke down and started crying. Axel pulled his, hopefully, new friend close and hugged him.

"He's still alive Axel, I know he is," Roxas sobbed.

RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Then it is settled. They are betrothed and will marry when Roxas is seventeen," Ansem stated.

"Yes, I believe it will benefit us both. Also, I will come to visit once each year to check on your son, if you don't mind," Aerith responded.

"Not at all, it will give us time to catch up. Give my regards to your husband," Ansem stated.

"I will," Aerith said as she got up to leave.

When Aerith left, Ansem said to the guard, "Bring me Roxas."

A few minutes later Roxas came running in with a smile on his face, no evidence of crying to be seen. Ansem pulled the boy onto his lap. "Did you like playing with Axel?" he asked.

"Yes it was fun," Roxas said happily.

"No problems?" Ansem asked.

"Well…at first, but then we got along real well," Roxas replied.

"Good, good," Ansem said, "Roxas, I need to tell you something."

"What is it father?" Roxas asked.

"Queen Aerith and I decided that in order to keep peace and an alliance between the kingdoms our children should marry," Ansem explained.

"Now? But that's silly," Roxas said, giggling.

"No, not now. When you are seventeen you will marry Prince Riku," Ansem said.

Roxas had wide eyes and sputtered, "Riku? But, but…"

"Roxas, it has been decided and I know you are old enough and smart enough to understand. You _will_ marry Prince Riku."

* * *

**Please Review. I already have the third chapter planned out, so hopefully I'll get it up soon within the next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, thank you, to all the reviewers . I enjoyed everyone's comments. I tried to make this one a little longer, but

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of KHI&II or FF_**.

* * *

A few weeks after King Sephiroth came to speak to Leon and Cloud, they had to leave for a few months. Sora understood, but was very disappointed about not seeing his parents for awhile. Sephiroth had not known that his two former best friends had a son, so he offered to let Sora stay in the castle while they were on their mission. For three months Sora stayed in the castle becoming almost inseparable with Riku. He got along with Riku's younger brother Axel, but they mostly stayed away from each other. Finally, Leon and Cloud returned, perfectly fine, and life went on as usual.

**A week before Roxas' (and Sora's) 17****th**** birthday**

_'Riku, I have to go home,'_ Sora sent, his thought speech now being perfected through many years of practice.

"Come on Sora, Cloud and Leon will understand," Riku said, dragging his friend along.

_'Are you sure it's safe?'_ Sora asked staring warily at the cave. He had a bad feeling about the whole situation. He had woke up this morning, did his chores, and was planning on just relaxing for the day, when Riku burst through his bedroom door and said, "You _**have**_ to come with me." And that was how Sora was drug though the forest to a spooky cave that just radiated dark magic.

"Of course it's safe, I'm here," Riku said smirking. Sora just gave a look of defeat and sent _'Lead the way.'_

_RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS_

Xemnas awoke to darkness. He tried to sit up but he couldn't move. "Where did the old fool send me?" he asked himself. Then as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed he was in a strange room that had nothing else inside except for what he was lying on, and him of course. There seemed to be no windows or doors, but he was proven wrong when a door opened behind him.

"Hello stranger, I see you have finally awakened," a voice neither male nor female said.

Xemnas decided to play the scared victim and asked, "W-where am I?"

The voice laughed and said, "Do not put on an act. The ones who end up here are here because they have committed a great crime."

"And where exactly is here?" Xemnas asked, dropping the act immediately and resuming his I'm-better-than-you tone. The voice ignored him and said, "We thought you would never wake up. You have been asleep the longest."

Xemnas, a little perturbed at his question being ignored, asked, "How long _have_ I been asleep?"

"Nine years of your life has passed," the voice stated.

Xemnas was floored and it actually showed on his face. "W-wha, h-how? How is that possible," he asked.

"A part of you was missing, so it took us a couple of years to find out what it was. When we fixed it, it had to accumulate strength and now, you are whole," it said.

"A part of me?" Xemnas said to himself. Then he realized what it was talking about and he started to laugh.

"Might I ask what you find so amusing?" The voice asked, sounding confused.

"The old fool sent me here without my magic and you 'fixed' it for me," Xemnas said, still laughing. He undid the straps that held him down with magic and stood up facing the voice. What he saw made him smirk. The voice belonged to a small black creature with yellow eyes, almost human with a black pupil in the center, and antennas.

"We helped you, what is the meaning of this?" the small creature asked.

"I know and I thank you," Xemnas said, still smirking and approaching the creature.

"No!" the creature yelled as its human-like eyes now became a solid yellow, its mind now under control.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

As Sora and Riku walked farther into the cave, Riku said, "We should have brought a torch or some-." His sentence cut off when a ball of light appeared beside his face. He looked back at Sora and saw his friend grinning.

"Magicians," Riku said, rolling his eyes and smiling.

'_Whatever, you know you love me'_ Sora sent, walking past Riku, the ball of light trailing behind him.

Riku's heart leapt into his throat at Sora's comment, even though he knew it was a joke. He regained composure quickly and said, "Ha, whatever." Then he quickly followed Sora.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"It is time. I finally found the world I despise after months of searching," Xemnas stated to no one in particular. This world he was on, that he had taken complete control of in a matter of days, only contained those creatures called Heartless. It took him several weeks to accumulate the Heartless into one huge army. Then it took him forever to find his destination. Now, he just needed a way to enter the world. He scanned the land through his crystal globe and found a cave that seemed to have housed some dark evil in the past.

"That is where I will enter and tear apart their peaceful world," Xemnas said. He quickly walked to the balcony of his tower. The wind blew and Xemnas stood out from the red-orange sky.

"Heartless!" he bellowed. "Gather at once! We go, to destroy!"

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Riku and Sora at last ended up in a dark circular room, with just a pedestal in the middle.

'_This place just feels…wrong. Riku, we should leave,'_ Sora sent.

"Let's just check out the pedestal and then we'll go," Riku said. He walked to the pedestal and found a sword lying on top. When he picked it up, he noticed it was actually two swords stuck together. He tried to pull them apart, but unfortunately was not able.

"They won't come apart," Riku stated. Sora walked up beside his friend and sent, _'This sword, it feels right. It is the only good thing in this place.'_

"There's a scabbard," Riku said, picking up the scabbard (which had a strap on it), putting the sword in it, and then slinging it over his back.

'_Can we go now Riku?'_ Sora sent, slightly pulling on Riku's arm.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Riku said, ruffling his friends hair. As they were walking back to the entrance, a black portal in the shape of a door appeared in the wall behind the pedestal.

-----

When they arrived in town, the sun had started to go down. People were still bustling about trying to get their last minute shopping done. On the way to the castle, they passed by Merlin's house. He was outside trying to change a gopher into a bear. Merlin looked up and saw the two young men.

"Sora, Prince Riku, what adventure brings you two out this fine evening?" Merlin said, as he walked towards them.

"We were exploring a cave Master Merlin," Riku stated.

"Ah, which one? I know every cave in this land," Merlin asked, boasting happily.

"The one in Xigbar forest," Riku said.

Sora could feel Merlin's attitude change, having known the man all of his 16 years.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, in a serious tone.

"Yes, why?" Riku asked, confused at the tone Merlin was taking.

"I don't want you boys to go back out to that cave, there are very dangerous things in the forest," Merlin stated. Sora knew he was hiding something.

"Alright Master Merlin, we won't go back out there without some sort of defense; but Sora and I have to get back to the castle. It was nice visiting with you. Come on Sora," Riku said, motioning for Sora to come along.

'_Go ahead Riku, I need to talk to Master Merlin about my lessons,'_ Sora sent to his friend.

Riku sighed and said, "Alright, I wait for you at the gates."

Sora smiled and waved. As Riku walked off, Sora sent, _'So what is the real reason you don't want us going out to the cave again?'_

"Sora, it's just dangerous, I was serio-," Merlin said, trying to avoid the topic.

'_Merlin, I know you and you're hiding something. Please tell me,'_ Sora pleaded.

"Alright," Merlin said, walking closer to Sora. "That cave doesn't exist, well it's not supposed to. Long ago there was a dark magician, Xehonort, who tried to take over this world by summoning dark creatures called Heartless. Very little is known about these creatures, but they were very strong, no matter if they were big or small. It was before my time, but two great warriors with swords called Keyblades defeated the magician in that cave. Unfortunately the warriors disappeared as well and the cave became incased with dark magic. Xehonort had cast one last spell in his death. Because of the dark magic, the cave disappeared. Many tried searching for it all over the world. It bothers me that you boys might have found it," Merlin explained.

Sora didn't say anything as he was taking in all of this new information. He knew he should of made Riku leave.

"But, it probably wasn't that cave, just another one in Xigbar forest and maybe I've forgotten," Merlin said smiling and laughing.

Sora laughed too, although nervously and let Merlin walk back towards his gopher. Then he remembered that Riku was waiting for him at the gates and started to run towards the castle.

When he arrived, Riku was a little perturbed at how long it took Sora to get there, but then he just grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him along to the castle.

**An hour later**

'_Riku, my parents are going to kill me, I have to get home. I know you enjoy sparring, but I've had enough,'_ Sora sent, as he was breathing heavily.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you go home. Do you want me to walk you?" Riku asked.

Sora was happy at the thought of Riku wanting to walk him home, but then he was afraid Riku would think he was chicken to walk in the dark.

'_No, I can make it home on my own. I'll see you!'_ Sora said, smiling and waving goodbye as he left the garden and turned to enter the castle. As he was walking down the hallway, he was really kicking himself for not accepting Riku's offer. With Merlin's story in his head, he didn't know if he could keep from just closing his eyes and running all the way home. Sora was unfortunately so lost in thought, that when he reached the castle exit, to go back outside he ran straight into someone.

"Who the hell do you think you are, running into me like that, spacing out?" the other person screamed.

Sora flinched and held up his arm as a shield in case the person decided they wanted to hit him.

"Aw, Roxie , he didn't mean to get in the way," Sora heard Axel say.

"What is going on here?" Riku said as he ran down the hall. Riku rushed to Sora and helped him up. "Are you alright?" he asked, in a caring voice. Sora looked at Riku and nodded. Then he looked towards Axel and his friend.

Roxas got up and acted like he was brushing dirt off of himself. "You should apologize. I am Prince Roxas of the…" At this point Roxas had looked up to see who his assaulter had been and looked at the boy with wide eyes.

"Sora?" Roxas whispered.

* * *

Review please. I'm not sure when Ch.4 will come out because I'm pretty busy this next week, but I'll try. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! All my readers are greatness lol. Anyways, here's Chapter 4.

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of KH I & II or FF._**

_'Sora speech'_

'regular thoughts'

* * *

Sora looked confused as this boy he didn't know said his name. As he watched the boy pass out into Axel's arms, he tried to see if he could remember the boy from somewhere, but no memory came to him. 

"What is _he_ doing here Axel?" Riku asked coldly.

"It is the week before his 17th birthday. Did you forget what happens in a week dearest brother?" Axel said with malice.

"Of course I didn't forget. That means I only have a week left to try and get father to cancel this…this arrangement," Riku said.

Sora looked at the two brothers in confusion.

'_What's going on Riku,'_ Sora asked.

"It's nothing Sor. Don't worry about it," Riku said, smiling reassuringly.

Axel's eyes lit up and he said, "You haven't told him."

Riku looked at Axel and glared. "Shut up, Axel."

"Oh, this is grand," Axel said, laughing.

'_Riku, what is he talking about? What haven't you told me?'_ Sora asked Riku again.

"It's nothing. Axel was just joking, right Axel?" Riku said.

Axel let out a snort.

"Come on Sora, I'll walk you home," Riku said, putting his arm around his friend and leading him towards the door. Sora pulled away violently, surprising Riku and said, _'No! Tell me now Riku, what's going on?'_

Riku got a very sad look on his face and said, "Sora, I…I'm engaged."

Sora felt like his heart just stopped. No, this couldn't be right. Riku and he were best friends. They were supposed to be together forever.

"My parents set it up for me when I was eight. Sora you have to believe me when I say I don't want to get married," Riku said, approaching his friend.

Sora hadn't realized that tears were running down his face when he said, _'And __he__ is your fiancé?'_

Riku's eyes widened at his secret crush's tears and because he had never felt so much contempt in Sora's messages. Riku stared at his friend for a few moments and then said, "Yes, he is."

Sora's heart shattered and he shook his head no and sprinted out of the castle.

"Sora!" Riku yelled.

Riku turned to Axel, who was still holding Roxas and yelled, "Why did you do that? There was no reason to tell him when I had time to stop the whole thing from happening!"

"Jealousy, Riku, jealousy," Axel stated, as he walked away carrying Roxas in his arms.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Sora ran all the way to his house. He burst through the front door and ran up the stairs. He registered that Cloud had yelled something, but he just entered his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He just stood there in the middle of his room for a few moments and finally collapsed to his knees, sobbing.

Cloud heard someone bust through the front door and run upstairs. He hollered, "Sora, is that you?" He didn't receive any type of message and was a little worried. Cloud looked at Leon, who was eating, and said, "I'm going to go check on him." Cloud got up from the table and walked to the stairs. As he was going up the stairs, he wondered what could be wrong with Sora, he was normally the type to always respond when they called him. When he opened Sora's door, what he saw broke his heart; Sora was in the dark, hugging and rocking himself. He carefully approached his son and kneeled down in front of him.

"Sora, sweetie what's wrong?" he asked. All of a sudden Sora hugged Cloud and cried into his chest.

"It's okay. It's okay," Cloud said, rubbing his son's back.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR

Axel had taken Roxas to his room and laid him down on his bed. He debated on whether or not to pour some water on the prince's face, but then he thought better of it. Axel did start feeling guilty for what he had done to Sora. The boy didn't deserve it. Axel mainly did what he did to piss Riku off, but after seeing Sora's reaction, he felt so horrible. He knew Riku loved Sora, heck anyone could tell. Sora was the only one Riku was nice to. He just didn't know that Sora would possibly feel the same way. The boy seemed too childlike to think he would like anyone in _that_ way. A moan from Roxas brought Axel out of his thoughts.

"Ungh, where am I?" Roxas asked.

"You're in my room," Axel said.

Roxas sat up quickly. "That boy, who was he?"

"Don't you remember? You called him by his name, Sora," Axel replied.

"It just came out of my mouth. I don't know him and he certainly cannot be my brother," Roxas said, crossing his arms.

Axel raised an eyebrow. Since when had Roxas started believing that his brother was dead?

"So, you believe your brother to be dead now Roxas?" Axel stated carefully.

"Of course he is. It's been almost seventeen years Axel; so therefore I am the rightful prince and must marry Prince Riku to keep peace between-," Roxas started saying, as if he was reciting a speech that he was made to memorize over and over again.

"Bullshit!" Axel stood up and yelled.

Roxas looked at Axel with wide eyes.

"You've never believed that crap, not for the nine, almost ten, years that I've known you. I know that I haven't seen you in almost a year, but I can't believe you changed that much," Axel said.

"Axel, they're not going to cancel this arrangement, believe me, I've tried. Therefore, I have to accept it," Roxas said sadly, looking at the floor.

Axel sat on the bed and grabbed Roxas gently by the shoulders. Roxas looked up at him. "No, we don't have to accept it. I…I love you Roxas. I have for a long time. Let's run away and get married," Axel said, grinning.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

'That stupid brother of mine, why did he have to ruin everything?' Riku thought. 'Although it was my fault that I never told him.' Riku sighed. But what puzzled him most was the way Sora reacted. Of course Riku knew Sora would be sad, they were best friends, but that look on his face…it made Riku's heart hurt. Riku sat in his room, thinking, when it finally hit him. 'Maybe Sora loves me as I do him', Riku thought, all of it starting to make sense. 'I need to go tell him how I feel, then we can cancel this stupid arrangement between _Roxas_ and I,' he thought, slightly disgusted at the thought of marrying Roxas. Riku looked outside and saw that it was much too late to go knocking on his friend's door or to sneak in by climbing the tree by Sora's window. 'I'll tell him first thing when I wake up in the morning.' Then Riku starting getting ready for bed

When Riku awoke the next morning, he quickly jumped up and got dressed. Soon after, he was half-jogging, half-walking to Sora's house. When he came upon the house, he ran up to the door and knocked. Very soon, Leon opened the door.

"May I see Sora please?" Riku asked.

"He doesn't want to see you, _Prince_ Riku," Leon replied, in a tone bordering on hatefulness. Riku's eyes widened at the fact he was addressed so formally by the people he had been around for a good chunk of his life. He knew he deserved the tone in Leon's voice.

"Please, I need to talk to him," Riku slightly begged.

"You've done enough damage, please, go away," Leon said, only adding the please to not be accused of ordering a prince to do something. Then the door slammed in Riku's face.

"Well, that went well," Riku muttered. Then he decided to go look in Sora's room. Riku ran to the tree on the side of the house and climbed up to where he could look in his friend's room. He didn't see Sora and knowing Sora, he wouldn't have left his room unless…

'I'll check around town and see if he went to go run errands for Cloud,' Riku thought. He quickly climbed down the tree and took off towards the town. He visited almost every store, vendor, and acquaintance he thought Sora might have visited. He spent a good while talking to Merlin, when he finally decided to go back to Sora's house and see if was back home. When Riku arrived at Sora's house for the second time that day, he saw Cloud standing in front of the house, with a worried look on his face. Soon, Leon came running up the road. Riku saw Cloud rush to Leon and say, "Leon! He's missing! It's been four hours. He never stays gone that long by himself."

Leon rushed into the house, followed by Cloud, as Riku stood there in shock.

'Sora's missing?' Riku thought worriedly. Where was the one place he didn't go today. Where could he be? Riku's eyes widened. "The cave!"

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Sora had told Cloud he was going for a walk. He couldn't stand to be in his room all day. It was too suffocating. So he decided to go back to that cave. He knew Merlin had told him not to, but he wondered if he could find some more information or artifacts related to the swords. Sora walked into the cave and the same feeling of dark magic washed over him. When he got closer to the circular room, a new, larger wave of dark magic washed over him, only this magic was familiar to him, like he had encountered it in the past. He got close to the wall and walked to the edge of the entrance to the room. He saw a man standing there talking to a small dark creature with yellow eyes. The room had a purplish glow from different dim balls of light around the room. There was also a portal of some sort in the back of the room.

----------

Xemnas looked at the heartless and said, "Preparations are almost complete. Return to the planet and gather some scouts. Tonight they will go and scope out the land, the towns, and the castles. Then, we will destroy them all." He started laughing, but when he saw the heartless still standing there, he growled, "GO!" The heartless became a shadow on the floor and then left by the portal.

Sora's eyes widened and he thought, 'I have to go warn Riku.' But when he moved, loose stones fell from the wall. Xemnas turned towards the noise and reached out with his dark magic. It grabbed Sora like a hand and pulled him towards the man.

"Well, well a little spy. Don't you know it's wrong to eavesdrop on people?" Xemnas asked.

He sent a bolt of electricity through the "hand" and shocked Sora. Xemnas noticed when the boy went to cry out, he made no sound. He grinned evilly. He let Sora go and the boy dropped to the floor. Sora lay panting and trying to recover from the shock he received. He heard the man saying things and he made sure to remember them, but he hurt too much to have a reaction.

Xemnas smiled an evil smile while he said, "So, you must be the prince I thought I had successfully gotten rid of many years ago. I knew your eyes looked familiar." Xemnas did sort-of a scan on Sora's emotions and found the hurt from the finding out of Riku's secret.

"I don't know what caused you this pain, but it will help me with what I have in store for you," Xemnas said, as he picked up Sora. Then he walked through the portal.

RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA

When Riku realized that Sora had gone to the cave, he started to rush back to town to get a horse and maybe a few men to help him search. But as he started on the road back to town, one of the castle guards rode up to him. "Prince Riku, you must come quick," the guard said, getting off his horse to allow Riku to get on.

"Why? What happened?" Riku said as he was getting on his horse.

"Prince Axel and Prince Roxas have run away," the guard stated.

* * *

So, I definetly felt like crap when I made Sora cry, like everytime I read over it I just felt worse...but, things get more interesting from here on out. Review!! . 


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I finally got off my lazy bum and started writing lol. Spring break was nice, except it was over too soon...that always seems to happen you know? But, I know this Chapter is probably a little short, but I'm happy with it. I just hope you guys are too. Thank you everyone for being patient and for all of the nice reviews .**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of KH I&II or anything FF._**

* * *

Riku entered the castle and saw his father, mother, and their personal guards walking towards him.

"Father, what happened?" Riku asked King Sephiroth as they met in the middle of the hallway.

"As far as we can tell, your brother and Prince Roxas left sometime early this morning," the King said.

"Have we heard anything yet?" Riku asked, secretly fuming inside because he was not getting to look for Sora.

"No, we have sent soldiers to scout the next two towns over in all directions and we have dispatched a messenger to King Ansem as well," Sephiroth replied. Riku shook his head in agreement and then said, "Father, I need to gather a few men to go-."

All of a sudden the castle doors burst open to reveal an angry Cloud and Leon, followed by a guard yelling, "Sirs! Sirs, you can't just barge in here!"

King Sephiroth looked at the two in amusement and said, "It's alright Jiminy, let them be."

The guard stopped, bowed, and turned around to return to his post outside. Cloud and Leon approached the group and said, "Sora's missing!"

The King raised an eyebrow and looked at his son. "I assume this has to do with what you were about to say?"

"Yes father, I need some men to accompany me to go search for him," Riku said.

"We're going too," Cloud stated.

"Do you even know where to search Riku?" the King asked, exasperated.

"Obviously he does or he wouldn't be asking for soldiers," Leon stated, slightly glaring at the Prince.

Riku showed no emotion and said, "I might have an idea."

"Very well, I will gather a few of my best guards and have them prepared to leave within the hour. I suggest you three gather any weapons you need," Sephiroth stated as he turned around and walked back down the hallway, followed by the Queen.

"We had better find him Riku, for _your_ sake," Cloud said, not looking at Riku. Then he turned and walked towards the castle doors, followed by Leon.

**RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR**

They had been running through the woods for quite sometime. The boys had stopped to rest in the next town over from the castle, opposite the Gemini Kingdom; but when they woke up, Axel spotted one of the castle guards of the Silver Kingdom talking to the people in town. He had quickly woke up Roxas and they snuck out the back of the inn into the woods.

"Axel, how much longer?" Roxas said, while running.

"Just a little farther, we're almost to the next town," Axel said, grabbing Roxas' hand.

All of a sudden, Roxas had a sharp pain in his chest. He automatically knew something was wrong and not with himself.

"Axel!" Roxas said, before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Axel stopped and turned around when he heard a 'thud'.

"Roxie, Roxie, come on, wake up," Axel said, trying to wake up his partner. Axel quickly picked up Roxas and started sprinting to the next town. He didn't care how tired he was, he needed to get Roxas to a healer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sora didn't know how long he had been in this place; this machine he was hooked up to kept showing him horrible images. He knew the images were fake, but sometimes, they felt so real. He had fought to not let his mind be broken, but he was getting tired.

"Well, well little Prince. How are you enjoying yourself?" Xemas asked walking in the room. Sora looked up and glared.

"Oh, why the face? I thought we were becoming friends," Xemnas said, grinning.

He grabbed Sora's face with his hand and said, "You might as well give into me Prince. I can already tell you're breaking."

Sora tried to move his face out of the man's grasp. Xemnas grinned evilly and let the boy's face go roughly.

"You know, I went to your planet to check up on how things were and I happened to come upon an interesting tidbit of information," Xemnas said walking around the chair Sora was sitting. "I didn't believe it to be important to myself, but I thought you might know them. So I decided you should see it."

Xemnas stopped in front of Sora and held out a globe of darkness. The globe then split apart into pieces and entered into Sora's head. Sora closed his eyes with pain. Then it just subsided and when he opened his eyes, he wished hadn't. He was in a church with a bunch of people sitting in the pews. The church was decorated with peach and white flowers and there were flowers petals on the ground. When Sora looked in front in him, what he saw made him want to scream. Riku and Roxas were standing at the altar, hand in hand, with Riku kissing Roxas. They had just been married. Xemnas' voice broke the silence and he said, "Well, well, looks like he didn't want you after all. He just gave up on you and followed orders."

Sora had tears running down his face. A part of him said, "No, don't believe this"; but another part of him said, "Give up, just give in. They were getting married eventually anyways."

"Come on Sora, just give in to the darkness," Xemnas said in a whisper, almost as if he was right by Sora's ear.

The image faded and turned black. Xemnas watched the boy he opened his eyes. When Sora finally opened his eyes all the way, his blue eyes turned a golden yellow, and he grinned.

**SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR**

The soldiers were finally ready as well as Riku, Cloud, and Leon. Riku had a bad feeling, as if something had just shifted in the world, and it wasn't for the better. When they had mounted their horses, Leon said, " Well, lead the way."

Riku was very tired of the hostile attitude he was getting, but he just rolled his eyes and spurred the horse forward towards the woods. As they were riding Riku kept thinking of how he could apologize to Sora. 'What can I do?' he thought to himself. He then thought back to what had happened the night before and debated on whether or not to just tell Sora about his feelings. He then looked over at Cloud and Leon and saw their ticked off expressions. 'Well, I won't tell him in front of those two,' Riku thought, slightly glaring. When they arrived at the cave, they quietly dismounted from their horses. No sound could be heard from birds and the forest was so still, it was as if the wind was afraid to blow. Quietly Riku said to the soldiers, "Stay out here and keep watch, be prepared for a fight if we run out."

The soldiers got into position and Riku looked at Leon and Cloud. "Let's go." The three men walked inside the cave and started towards the circular room. Riku kept feeling worse about the situation as they drew closer to the room. When they reached the entrance, they stopped in shock at the sight before them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You will return to the planet and find King Ansem; then you will destroy him," Xemnas said.

Sora nodded his head and turned towards the portal. He was wearing a suit, all black and it looked as if it was made of leather. He had on heavy boots and black gloves. The only visible part of his body was his head and part of his neck.

"And Sora?" Xemnas said. Sora stopped in his tracks.

"If anyone gets in your way, kill them." Sora nodded again and walked through the portal.

When he came out he saw Riku, Cloud, and Leon walk into the room. All of the anger Sora felt towards Riku boiled up inside.

"Sora!" the three men yelled. With his magic, Sora pushed Cloud and Leon out of the room forcefully and put up a force field.

Riku, in shock, looked back to see if Cloud and Leon were alright. When he turned back around, Sora was in front of him. Sora grinned and grabbed Riku by the throat.

'_Hello Riku,'_ Sora said.

* * *

**So, you know the drill . And also ...I've already started Chapter 6!! That's great right? Thank you for reading. -A**


	6. Chapter 6

So here's Chapter Six. Took me a little longer than expected because I had tests and work...and I'm exhausted. Enjoy!

* * *

Riku grabbed at Sora's arm as he was lifted off the ground

Riku grabbed at Sora's arm as he was lifted off the ground. He noticed that Sora's eyes weren't blue anymore; they were a golden yellow.

'_Happy to see me?'_ Sora asked as he threw Riku against the wall.

Riku slumped to the floor, trying to catch his breath after having the wind knocked out of him.

'_Come on Riku, get up! Your supposed to beat me at everything,'_ Sora said, mocking the prince. Riku stood up and unsheathed his sword.

'_You think you're going to stop me with that?'_ Sora asked, laughing.

"Shut up! You are not my Sora!" Riku yelled at the boy.

'_Your Sora? YOUR SORA? I was never going to be your Sora. You and your royalty and arranged marriages. You didn't even tell me the truth,'_ Sora "yelled" as he glared and breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry-." Riku started to say.

'_Shut up! I don't want to hear your fucking excuses. Just get out of my way and let me do my job,'_ Sora said, walking past Riku.

"Sora, wait," Riku said, grabbing Sora's shoulder.

Sora actually growled in anger and with his magic, threw Riku across the room.

The last thing Riku remembered before blacking out, was watching Sora walk away.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Auron looked at the messenger. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. But I need to deliver the message straight to the king," the messenger said as Auron was leading him towards the castle doors.

"think it would be better if I told him, don't you? After all I know his temper and we wouldn't want you to mysteriously disappear now would we?" Auron said, in what seemed like a caring tone.

"N-no, we wouldn't," the messenger said meekly.

"Good, now ride back to King Sephiroth and tell him you delivered your message," Auron said, slightly smiling and pushing the messenger out the door.

"Y-yes sir," the messenger said, turning to Auron and smiling back, only to see the door shut in his face.

"Idiot," Auron said. 'Boy was this going to be fun. Telling the King your son has run away wit the brother of his betrothed does not make for very good conversation.' Auron sighed and walked down the hallway to the stairs. He climbed the stairs, stopping on the second floor, to walk to some large double doors. He knocked on the door three times.

"Enter!" he heard.

Auron took a deep breath and went inside.

A few minutes later, out side the castle, you could hear, "HE DID WHAT?"

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR

Axel was breathing so hard, he thought his lungs would come out of his chest. He had finally made it to Twilight Town and was lucky enough to find a healer right away. Right now he was waiting in a chair outside of the room where Roxas was being treated. He was starting to get worried when the door opened and the healer came out. Axel stood up quickly and turned to the woman.

"How is he?" What's wrong?" Axel asked quickly.

" His vitals are fine, everything is fine. His health is in tip-top shape," the woman said.

"But?" Axel asked, knowing the worst was coming.

"He just won't wake up. It's as if he isn't in his body," the healer said.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, confused.

"I tried waking him up and there is no damage to the brain, so he's not brain dead. It's just like he's not here," the woman said shrugging.

"Can I see him?" Axel asked.

The healer nodded and walked towards her office. Axel looked inside the room and saw Roxas lying on the bed, as if he were asleep.

"Where did you go?" Axel whispered.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Sora walked out of the cave, only to meet some soldiers.

'Fools' Sora thought to himself.

He pushed them down with his magic and took their weapons out of their sheaths. He stabbed them all at once, each with their own weapon, killing them instantly. Then he continued to walk.

'_**You shouldn't have done that,'**_ a voice inside his head stated.

Sora snorted and replied, _'Are you my conscience?'_

'_**Something like that,'**_ the voice said.

'_Fine time for you to show up,'_ Sora said continuing his way through the forest.

'_**It took me awhile to wake up and fine you, it's so dark in here,'**_ the voice said.

'_It's supposed to be dark,'_ Sora replied.

'_**Not like this, what did you do?'**_ the voice suddenly asked angrily.

As Sora exited the forest, he responded, _'I found myself.'_

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

"Leon, are you alright?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, I think so. That was quite a punch," Leon said, rubbing the back of his head. Cloud helped Leon up and they made sure all of their gear was present.

"Let's see if Riku has Sora," Leon stated.

The two men walked to the room. The shield Sora had put up, failed once he had left the room, so Leon and Cloud were able to walk in very easily. They looked around and saw that not much had changed, until they spotted Riku lying against the far wall.

"Riku," Leon and Cloud stated as they ran over to the unconscious boy.

"Leon, he's bleeding," Cloud said as he looked at Riku's head.

"How bad is it?" Leon asked.

"He'll be okay for now, but I'm not sure how long that will last. We need to get him to a healer," Cloud said picking the prince up off of the floor.

Leon helped grab the boy and the two men started carrying Riku towards the exit. When they reached outside, the sight before them was horrible. The soldiers that came with them were all dead, killed with their own weapons.

"Do you think…Sora?" Cloud asked, worriedly.

"It had to have been," Leon said, "He's the only one that would have came through here besides us."

"What's happening Leon?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know," Leon said. "But we need to Riku to town."

Cloud nodded and helped Leon get Riku onto a horse. Leon then got on the horse while Cloud held Riku up.

"I have him," Leon said, steadying Riku against him. "Get on your horse and let's go."

"You go ahead, just give me a minute," Cloud said.

"I really don't want to leave you here alone," Leon stated.

"I can take of myself," Cloud said.

Leon sighed. "Fine, but be careful."

"I will," Cloud said.

"Hah," Leon yelled and he took off towards the castle with Riku.

Cloud looked around at the bodies and then collapsed to his knees. "Why Sora? Why would you do something like this? How could you?" Cloud said as silent tears ran down his face. Cloud looked down to the ground and saw something covered with grass in front of him. He quickly crawled over to the spot and moved the plant so he could get a good view. Cloud's eyes followed the ground in front to him; he saw a trail of footprints he could follow. He quickly stood up and started to walk forward. He stopped and looked towards the direction Leon rode off. 'I really should go get Leon, but if I leave now, I may never find my son,' Cloud thought. Then he took off in a run, following the trail of footprints.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

'_**What do you mean you found yourself?'**_ the voice asked sarcastically.

'_It means I know who I am, my purpose. I'm not weak anymore,'_ Sora replied.

Sora heard the voice in his head snort as in laughter.

'_Why am I talking to you anyways,'_ Sora asked.

'_**Because as much as you want to lie to yourself, you need help,'**_ the voice said.

'_Help? With what? Killing people?'_ Sora asked, sarcastically.

The voice didn't answer right away. Then it finally said, _**'So you don't lose the part of yourself that's still light.'**_

* * *

Hope you found it interesting...it kind of took a different direction that what I originally planned, but I think it will be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

So, I'm back lol. Finals happened and the summer's happening lol. I've just been working and being a bum. I do admit to not writing for awhile, but then I wrote the chapter and then got too lazy to type it lol...but here it goes and I've started...just started on Chapter 8. I want to thank all of the readers and reviews that I got last time, the suggestions were very very helpful. Thank you, thank you .

**I do not own anything FF or KH, thanks.**

* * *

" There is nothing more I can do for him, I'm sorry," the healer said

" There is nothing more I can do for him, I'm sorry," the healer said. Axel slumped his shoulders in defeat. They had been there for 3 days and Axel had made the healer try everything from smelling salts to jumping out of nowhere and yelling BOO to try and get Roxas to wake up.

"Just take him home, Prince Axel," the woman said as she turned to walk off. Axel widened his eyes in surprise. "You know who I am?"

"I visited the castle once, about ten years ago, and you are the only child I know to have bright red hair," the woman said, slightly smiling. Then she walked down the hallways to her room.

Axel chuckled and turned back to Roxas' room. He walked inside and sat down beside Roxas' bed and sighed. "Well Roxy, looks like it's not going to be a happily ever after, after all."

--

The next day Axel thanked the healer and got into the carriage, where Roxas laid inside. As the carriage started to move, Axel sighed. The trip took almost two days because they stopped to rest for the night.

RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA

During the time, King Ansem and Roxas' personal servant, Auron, arrived at the castle of the Silver Kingdom.

"Old friend, I'm glad you made it safely," Sephiroth said, greeting Ansem.

"Have you heard any news?" Ansem asked as they walked to the parlor.

"Not yet, but I have sent messengers to the next two towns in every direction," Sephiroth said.

"How did I not foresee this? I was so wrapped up in what was right for my kingdom, that I could not see my own son was in pain," Ansem said.

"No one could see that this was going to happen. We both have been ignoring our sons," Sephiroth said, sitting down in a chair.

"How have you ignored your children?" Ansem asked curious, and sitting down as well.

Sephiroth sighed. "I knew the arrangement made Riku unhappy. He's been trying to get me to call it off ever since he found out about it. I think it's because he's fallen for his best friend."

"Him too eh?" Ansem asked, chuckling slightly.

Sephiroth nodded and then said, "I don't know why it never occurred to me that Axel cared about Roxas so much."

"I'm sure we could come to a new arrangement," Ansem suggested.

Sephiroth grinned.

RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA

As they rode through town towards the castle, Axel dreaded facing his father. When they arrived at the castle, the sight Axel saw made him shrink back in fear. Auron was waiting outside the castle doors.

The carriage stopped and one of the guards opened the door.

"Good afternoon Prince Axel," Auron said.

Axel recomposed himself and stepped out of the carriage. "Auron," he replied, nodding his head.

As soon as Axel stepped out of the way, Auron pushed past him and looked in the carriage.

"What did you do?" Auron demanded, as he turned around to face Axel.

"I didn't do anything," Axel stated, backing away.

Auron glared and quickly turned around to gather Roxas in his arms. Auron walked past Axel, not even giving him a second glance. Axel sighed and followed. As soon as they entered the castle, Sephiroth, Aerith, and King Ansem were in the hallway. Aerith ran to Axel and hugged him.

"Oh Axel, I'm so glad you're safe," Aerith said.

"It's okay mom," Axel said, hugging his mother back.

Aerith pulled away and then yelled, "Never do that to me again! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry?" Axel said, as a question, as he cowered away from his mother's wrath.

"You better be young man, now tell us what happened," Aerith said, calming down to her normal self. Axel quickly recapped what happened since he and Roxas had left the castle.

"And I don't know what else to do," Axel finished.

"I'm not sure either. Maybe Riku could help when he gets back from looking for Sora," Sephiroth stated.

Ansem quickly looked at Sephiroth at the sound of his dead son's name.

"What do you mean looking for Sora?" Axel asked confused.

"I'm not sure of the details, but Cloud, Leon, and Riku went looking for Sora. He's been missing for a few days now," Sephiroth stated.

Axel sighed deeply.

"Do you know something son?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's possible that he ran away because…" Axel stated, feeling worse as he went on.

"Because?" Sephiroth asked, in a demanding tone.

"I told him about Roxas being Riku's fiancée and Sora knew nothing of it," Axel finished, looking at the ground.

Sephiroth sighed. " That wasn't your fault Axel. It was Riku's choice on whether or not he told Sora."

"I know, but…" Axel started to say, when Sephiroth held up his hand to stop him from speaking.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm sure Riku has found him and they're on their way back. Besides, King Ansem and I have come up with an alternative arrangement," Sephiroth finished.

Axel looked at his father confused.

CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL

Leon rode with Riku quickly through the forest. When he ended up at the road, he realized they were at a different location than where they had originally started. It seemed that because of the magic in the cave, it moved around and everything within the close vicinity of the cave went with it. Leon guessed it would probably be a two days ride to the castle. He sighed and grabbed a potion out of his pack. He gave it to Riku, since the trip was going to take much longer than what was originally planned; then he took off in the direction of the castle. As they were riding, Leon's thoughts kept drifting to his lover. He had a feeling Cloud didn't do what he was told. 'But when has he ever?' Leon thought. Riku started to mumble, delirious.

"Sora…" Riku mumbled.

"Riku, it's Leon. Can you hear me?" Leon asked the prince.

"I'm sorry, Sora," Riku mumbled again, a look of pain flashing across his face.

Leon sighed and said, "It's okay Riku."

Riku smiled slightly and said, "Love you."

Leon wasn't really surprised because he knew Riku always had a thing for Sora. 'But it will sure be good information to use in the future,' Leon smirked.

LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC

Cloud tracked Sora to the road and then he could no longer see the trail.

'Which way did he go?' Cloud asked himself. 'Well, one-way leads back to town and the other leads to the Gemini Kingdom. I'm going to a chance and go to the next kingdom.' Cloud started down the road in hopes he had chosen the right way.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

'_What light? What are you talking about,'_ Sora asked.

'_**I'm talking about you. The real you. The you who used to accept people as they were, even if they were mean to you. The you who loved life, not this, this soldier that was created,'**_ the voice stated.

'_How do you know so much about me anyways?'_ Sora asked, suspiciously.

'_**I'm in your head remember. And why are you even listening to that maniac anyways?'**_ the voice asked, somewhat angry.

'_Because he showed me the truth. Riku lied to me and then he forgot about me to marry that…that ugh! Again, remind me why I'm speaking to you?'_ Sora asked, frustrated.

'_**For entertainment, you're bored,'**_ the voice stated, sound like it was smirking.

'_Meh,'_ Sora said, _'I can find other sources of entertainment besides talking to you.'_

'_**Oh yeah? Prove it,'**_ the voice said.

Sora thought for a moment and then said, _'I would, but we've arrived.'_

* * *

So I know that people were out of character, but that's mostly how it's been the whole time...so forgive me plz. Please review and again I'm sorry it took me so long to post. Later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Wow, 2 years...or a little longer. How crazy is that? Sorry, with my school and work and other crazy things in life going on, I just never got around to writing the rest of the chapter. But I looked into it today and was like, I can't leave this an open story, so here it is Chapter 8! I'm getting warmed up in the writing again, so let me know what y'all liked or didn't like about this chapter to help me improve in the next one.**

**Again, I'm so sorry this took forever for me to write**

**I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts stuff, at all.**

**

* * *

**

'regular thinking'

_'Sora speak'_

All was peaceful outside the castle of the Gemini Kingdom. Goofy sighed.

"Hey Donald, do you want to go fishin'," Goofy asked.

"No! We're guardin' the castle. We can't leave our post," Donald exclaimed.

"Aw, c'mon Donald. There's nothin' goin' on," Goofy somewhat whined.

"No! We told the king we would watch the castle every day while he was gone," Donald said.

"Every day?" Goofy asked in amazement.

"Yep," Donald answered.

Suddenly the two of them were thrown backwards against the wall. As the two guards fell to the ground unconscious, Sora thought, _'Easy.'_

The doors of the castle opened to reveal a large parlor. It was tiled in a golden brown color with a black square pattern in the middle. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and the bannister of the stairs was a dark mahogany. Sora stared in amazement at how simple yet elegant the entrance was. He snapped out of it and thought, 'This is no time to be admiring a castle.'

He walked down the hallway passing various statues and paintings. During this whole time, he got the feeling that he had been here before a very long time ago. He was surprised there were not any guards around. His "conscience" was being awfully quiet as well. Sora came to the throne room, opened the door a little and looked around. Only a few guards stood in front of the throne, sleeping.

'He's not here,' Sora thought.

**'Obviously,'** his conscience said.

_'Oh, so you decided to return,'_ Sora said, sarcastically.

**'I never left. I was just seeing what your reaction was going to be once you found out the king wasn't here.'**

_'You knew?'_ Sora asked angrily.

**'Well judging from the amount of guards outside the castle, it was like I said, obvious!'**

Sora turned around and in anger, shot a ball of darkness at a statue. The statue busted into pieces and made a loud noise as it hit the floor, alerting the guards.

"This way!" the guards yelled.

Sora started running down the hallway. As he started to round the corner for the exit, the two guards he had knocked unconscious were walking in rubbing the back of their heads. They widened their eyes and yelled, "After him!"

Sora looked behind him and saw the other guards. Quickly he turned and ran up the stairs. He ran down the long hallway until it split into right and left.

'**Left,'** his conscience said, but all of Sora's instincts were screaming right. As he turned right, the voice said, **'No! You'll be caught.'**

Sora drowned out the voice and kept running towards the door at the end of the hall. As he grew closer to the door, he could feel magic surrounding it. Hearing the guards behind him, he reached for the handle and turned the knob. A soft click was heard and he rushed inside the room, having the door shut and lock again behind him.

'**It is you,'** his conscience said.

Suddenly, Sora felt alone, but he didn't think anything of it because he was too preoccupied by what he was seeing. The room he had entered was a baby's room. He lit the room with a ball of magelight and saw toys and a crib. He walked over to the crib and almost fell to the floor. Unknowingly, his golden yellow eyes flickered back to blue then back to yellow again. The pillow in the crib had a name stitched on it and that name, was Sora.

**Back at the Silver Kingdom**

Axel smiled as he was on his way to visit Roxas. He couldn't believe his luck; something good had come of all of this. Suddenly, he heard a crash and loud voices from down the hall. He rushed towards the noise and was surprised by what he found.

"I'm telling you to let me go! I am the Prince of the Gemini Kingdom and I need to give word to my father!" the blond haired prince said from the floor of his room, the guard who was watching him, pinning him down.

"What is going on here?" Axel asked, sternly yet somewhat amused.

"Sir, Prince Roxas awoke while my back was turned and he attacked me from behind to escape," the guard said, letting Roxas go.

"Roxas, is that true?" Axel asked.

Roxas stood up, brushing off the imaginary dirt from his clothing and replied, "Yes, it is true. I need to speak to my father immediately without any delay."

"Very well, come along," Axel said, motioning for Roxas to follow him.

Roxas glared at the guard and followed Axel.

At the same time, Leon was still traveling to get Riku back to the castle. It was only a few hours away, but he was already getting tired. Riku was not fairing any better. He had snapped out of his delirious state, because of the continuous potions Leon was giving him, only to find he was in more pain than he could imagine. Sora really did a number on him. 'Although, I did a number on him by not telling him the truth,' Riku thought. He felt Leon shift in the saddle and knew that Leon was trying to stay awake. Suddenly a voice called out to them.

"Leon, Prince Riku, my boys, what are you both doing out here?" Merlin asked.

"I could ask you the same," Leon replied. Riku was getting sleepy again.

"Oh my, Prince Riku does not look well at all," Merlin stated.

"Obviously," Leon replied. "We really don't have time to chat; I need to get back to the castle."

"Well, then you're in luck. I was headed back there myself to give the Kings my findings on the cave," Merlin said.

Suddenly there was a big flash of light and in front of the castle stood an old magician, a dazed horse and rider, and sleeping prince. The guards approached and retrieved Prince Riku from the back of the horse.

"He needs the healer, now! I must speak with the king to reveal what we have found," Leon said, giving direction to the guards and running inside the castle.

"I don't believe it," King Ansem said, sitting down in the chair.

"It's true father. I traveled with him only a short time, but he unlocked the door," Roxas said.

King Ansem smiled, "My Sora, alive."


End file.
